


Mr. Wrong

by Stacy LA Stronach (slashgirl)



Series: Promise series [1]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-06-18
Updated: 1997-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashgirl/pseuds/Stacy%20LA%20Stronach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dark side of a Sentinel/Guide relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the warnings.
> 
> The first part of this story was inspired (?) by a movie I saw called "Speaking parts". This guy worked in a hotel, and his employer (a woman) hired him out as a gigolo to some of the female guests. Which led to this. (It was a totally weird movie). The rest of it came from my own imagination. (Which should scare people; it scares me!(g)) It looks like this goes against the canon of Blessed Protector, but to me, it's like a perversion of that imperative in the Sentinel.

Jim Ellison was not in a good mood. He was trying to get a hold of his partner, Blair Sandburg, and was failing miserably. Sandburg had told him he had classes on Tuesday afternoons, so Jim had tried there first, but found out to his annoyance that Professor Sandburg was not teaching on Tuesdays at all this semester. When he tried the cell phone, it wasn't answered. Something was up, Jim had caught the younger man in several big lies lately, and Blair was spending a lot more time away from his Sentinel research, it had been a couple of weeks since he'd done any tests on Jim. In one way Jim didn't miss them, but in another he did, he liked spending time with Blair, and hadn't been doing a lot of that lately. Jim sighed, knowing that if he confronted his Guide, the man would just lie further.

Later that evening as Blair was getting ready to go out, yet again, Jim asked, "So, where you going tonight, Chief?"

"Oh, just out clubbing with a couple of friends, don't know where we're going yet," Blair lied, easily.

Jim had turned up his senses, focusing them on his friend, and had caught all the tell tale signs of lying. He decided he was going to follow Blair tonight, see what the younger man was really up to.

Waiting til Blair was in his car, Jim went out and got in his truck, with his heightened senses he could follow at a far more discreet distance. He followed him to a cheap motel (the kind that was usually rented by the hour, not the night) in a seedy part of Cascade, and saw Blair go into Room 7, there was obviously someone waiting for him. Looking at the rooms on either side, it looked like 6 was empty. Jim went to the front desk and discovering it was unoccupied, rented it, then made his way there.

Once inside the room, he sat down on the bed, and turned his hearing up, and heard a male voice, not that of his Guide, saying, "...that's an awful lot of money."

"I told you when you called-$300 up front, or I'm outta here, man."

"Alright, alright, here it is."

At first Jim couldn't believe his ears, but then he heard the sounds of kissing and sex, and knew it was true, Blair was prostituting himself, what the hell? He wondered why, wasn't he making enough at the University, he'd told Jim his grant had come through, maybe it hadn't? Jim fought to keep his anger down-- what the hell was the kid thinking? If he were ever caught, that would be it for his observer status, he wouldn't be able to work with him anymore. Jim couldn't listen anymore, and he wanted to get home before Blair did, so he left, turning in his key at the desk.

The longer he had to wait, the angrier Jim became, he was going to confront his Guide about this when he got home. He realized part of his anger was jealousy, the man he wanted was out fucking other men and getting paid for it!

By the time Jim heard the Corvair pull in, his anger was an almost palpable force in the room. He got up to wait by the door, tracking his friend's movements as he came up the stairs. Waiting until the other man had shut the door, Jim grabbed him and pushed him up against the door, capturing that luscious mouth in a hard kiss, forcing his tongue into the other man's mouth, tasting, and finding the taste of toothpaste, and a faint hint of another man. He could feel Blair starting to respond, and Jim pulled out of the kiss, moving to suck on Blair's earlobe. Then he whispered, harshly, "So, will you charge me $300, or do I get a discount rate since I'm your room mate?"

Blair froze for a moment, then lied, "I have no idea what you're talking about, Jim."

Jim moved so his face was centimetres from Blair's, "Fuck it, Sandburg, don't lie to me, you know you can't. Are you fucking stupid?"

When Blair didn't say anything, Jim started pulling him towards the stairs, Blair fought, and lost, as Jim picked him up, slung him over his shoulder, taking him up to his bedroom.

Blair was frightened, and knew he had to try and get away from Jim, so he bit the other man, hard, on the back. When Jim dropped him on the floor, Blair scrambled up and made a mad dash for his bedroom, if he could get in there, he might be able to get out on the fire escape and get away from this stranger. But he was no match for the longer legged man chasing him, and he felt his hair grabbed and pulled back roughly, making his eyes water.

"So, you want to do it down here, fine," Jim said, violently shoving the smaller man into the bedroom, following him in and slamming the door closed. "Now get undressed," Jim commanded as he started to remove his own clothes. Noticing the younger man wasn't complying, Jim reached into his pants pocket, pulled out his wallet, and taking three $100's out, threw them on the night stand. "I forgot, money up front. There you go, now get undressed, bitch."

Blair, seeing the look in Jim's eyes, reached with trembling hands to start undoing his shirt. If Blair was frightened before, now he was terrified, this wasn't the Jim he knew, at least that he _thought_ he knew. He glanced at the window, and back at Jim, but decided against it, he didn't think he'd make it, and he didn't want to enrage Jim any further, there was no telling what Jim would do. Knowing he was trapped, Blair decided the best thing to do was acquiesce, maybe Jim would snap out of it. As he finished removing his clothes, Blair thought *Maybe this is a zone out on emotion? I wonder if he can be guided out of it?* He felt Jim move him towards the bed, so putting on his best "Guide" voice, he said, "C'mon, Jim, you don't really want to do this, maybe it's a zone--"

Blair's sentence was cut off by Jim backhanding him across the face, making him fall onto the bed.

"Shut up! If I want you to talk, I'll tell you. You'll do what I say, I'm paying good money for this, you little slut," Jim said, as he climbed on top of the younger man.

When Jim claimed his mouth in a hard, bruising kiss, Blair opened his mouth, giving in seemed to be the safest thing to do. Jim's tongue invaded his mouth, claiming him. *Oh, gods, Jim, I wanted you, but not like this, certainly not like this,* Blair thought, as Jim kissed his way down Blair's neck. Blair could feel his body reacting to what Jim was doing, he couldn't help it. A sharp bite on his shoulder made Blair cry out, which only brought another bite, harder, hard enough to draw blood.

As Jim moved his mouth down to roughly caress Blair's nipples, his hand moved down and started a ferocious stroking of the other man's erection. With the combined stimulation, it didn't take long for Blair to come, moaning as he did so.

Jim sat back on his knees, while Blair lay there, looking up at him, not knowing what to expect. "Get over here and suck my cock. NOW!" Jim commanded in a low growl. Quickly getting on his hands and knees in front of the older man, it was all Blair could do not to gag as Jim shoved his cock into his mouth. As fast as he could, Blair relaxed his mouth and throat, so as not to choke as Jim fucked his mouth. After a few thrusts, Jim pulled Blair's head back, by the hair, and said, "Turn around, now."

*Oh, Jim, please don't do this. Don't do this to me, I don't think I can handle it. Please, don't* Blair thought, as he complied, trying to relax himself, knowing what was coming. "Jim, please don't do this, please," Blair begged, and was rewarded with a stinging slap against his ass.

"Did I tell you that you could talk? Shut the fuck up," Jim said as he drove his cock all the way into the smaller man, causing a cry of pain. Jim's hard fucking forced Blair into the mattress, and his face was pushed into the pillows. Biting the pillow between his teeth to keep from screaming, Blair felt like his was being split in two, it hurt so much. *Why Jim, why are you doing this to me?* Blair thought, as he felt the tears start to stream down his face.

While he fucked Blair, Jim leaned over, and hissed into the other man's ear, "If you ever turn another trick, or fuck anyone else, I'll kill you." After a few more thrusts, Jim came, yelling Blair's name, and collapsed on the bed beside him. "Pull the blankets up, Sandburg."

Blair complied and when he lay back down, felt himself pulled against Jim, his back to the older man. Feeling worthless and violated, Blair cried himself to sleep.

Three months later

Blair sighed as he watched Cascade recede into a small speck, from the window of the airplane. He thought back over the last few months.

The morning after the rape, Jim had broken down in tears, apologizing, saying that he loved Blair, that when he'd found out what Blair was doing, it had thrown him into a fit of anger. That he'd felt like he was zoned out on that anger, could Blair ever forgive him? Blair, who had loved Jim for so long, had believed the tears, and professions of love, and forgiven the other man. Things had gone along well for about a month, and then Jim started getting verbally abusive. It started so gradually, Blair hardly noticed it, and even when he did, he made excuses for Jim. After all, Jim loved him--it was the stress of the job, Blair really had done something stupid, etc., etc. The physical abuse had started gradually as well, until about a week and a half ago, Jim had hauled off and given Blair a black eye, normally he never left marks where they'd show. The next day had been the last straw, as Blair had to go into the station with Jim, sporting the black eye and lying about how he'd received it. Hell, Simon had even asked him how he'd managed to get it. Blair, ever the consummate liar, had convinced the Captain he'd been out clubbing the night before and the slam dancing had raged out of hand, and Blair had been elbowed. That same afternoon, after class, one of his students, a small, almost mousy woman, Laura Phillips, had pressed a note and pamphlet into Blair's hand, smiling at him sadly.

Blair read the note, _"Professor Sandburg, please read this. You have to get out of the relationship with the person who is doing this to you. How do I know what's going on? Don't worry, it isn't obvious, unless of course, as they say, you've been there, done that. My husband used to beat me, until I finally smartened up and left him and got help. Please, Professor, you need to get out, and get out now, before it gets worse, before he/she tries to kill you. If you need to talk, let me know, I'll help you anyway I can. With love, Laura."_ Setting the note aside, he started reading the pamphlet, which was entitled "Battered wife syndrome", and while it might have been about women, Blair could see himself in the descriptions.

Over the next week and a half, Blair had arranged a three month leave of absence from the university. The day he left, he arranged for his stuff to be moved out and into storage, under a friend's name, so Jim hopefully wouldn't find it. He then travelled straight to the airport, and got on a plane to Europe, the flight was supposed to end up in Rome, but Blair planned to get off at the stop over in London. Blair told his friends that he was going on a vacation, but not where, he didn't want them to be harassed by Jim, or have anything they could tell him. He had a feeling Jim might try and find him, and he didn't want that. Blair felt the tears start to fall, he thought he'd finally found somewhere he belonged, that his life was falling into place, only to have it end up in tatters.

When Jim arrived at the loft later that evening, he immediately knew something was wrong. Then he noticed that Blair's room was empty and all of his other things around the apartment were gone. He saw the note addressed to him on the table, and opened it.

 _Jim, I've left. I can't stay in this relationship, it's not good for me. I've let you abuse me long enough. You say you love me, but what you do to me isn't about love. It's about control and power, which love is NOT about._

 _I love you, Jim, but I have to save myself. If you ever decide to get help, I might be able to come back to you, but until then, I have to go._

 _Love,_

 _Blair_

Jim felt the anger and pain in his body at these words. He did love Blair, he just had trouble expressing it! He'd look for Blair. He'd find him, after all, he was a cop. And when he did, the little bastard would regret leaving, oh, yes, he would....


End file.
